


Let's Play A Game

by BabyScope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyScope/pseuds/BabyScope
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Let's Play A Game

You were exhausted. Ushijima had been on edge all day. His body was more tense than usual and he was making more. You'd gone to a different high school, but you had known him since you'd been a child. That choosing a different school tore a rift you didn't understand. Aoba Johsai had a better program and you had to do what was better for your career.  
But college was a different story, and here you were, managing a Volleyball team when you said for years you hated sports. he was glaring at you the whole time and the second that practice was over you tried to get the fuck out. You kept your head down after cleaning up to try and get out, but you could feel that massive presence behind you.

"H--"  
"Oh? Little Cutie, I'm surprised to see you." Your whole face paled and you felt the moment that Oikawa spotted Ushijima. It was like standing between a bird of prey and a wild cat. You slowly looked over at Oikawa and your face paled. That smile meant absolute hell. You remembered that smile before all of the times that you ended up under him. Although it could be scary, you could feel your temperature rising.

"Oikawa. Why are you here?" That rumbling voice came from a lot closer behind you than you were expecting. Honestly, you'd forgotten that Ushijima was there, but now you were very aware of it as Oikawa stalked toward you.

"Just came to take my little cutie for a date. She was our mana--"

"Shut up!!" You shouted before you even realized it, and then both sets of eyes immediately turned to you. Slapping your hands over your mouth you ducked and tried to run. Each of the boys was right there, large hands wrapping around your wrists and half pulling you as they both stepped closer to you, their eyes on each other again.

"Let go Ushijima."

"No. We need to talk."

"Well I need to talk as well." They stepped even closer to you, and your face went bright red. "Here's an idea. How about a little game?"

"Game?" Ushijima's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at you and then back at the sly asshole.

"We both need to talk to her, so let's play for it. Whoever can make her scream their name more gets to talk to her." You just stoof in shock, not sure that they fuck was happening. There wasn't an audible noise but clearly a response was given because before you knew it you were being dragged back into the gym. No one was there and this didn't even feel like reality.  
Yelping when you felt your skirt get hiked up your hand immediately moved to Oikawa's head, trying to hold him back.

"Don't worry little Cutie... it'll feel really good. I'll make you cum nice and hard." An irritated noise came out of Ushijima but other than that there was no audible response. Instead large hands tugged off your shirt and tossed it to the side, cupping your breasts in his hands. It was hard to focus on both of them. You didn't know when Oikawa moved your panties but very suddenly you felt a hot tongue press hard into your clit and your knees immediately gave out. You didn't fall though, no, Ushjima held you up. 

"Thanks big guy." You heard Oikawa breath with a cheeky laugh and Ushijima sighed.

"Not for you." That was his only response as he pinched one of your nipples, teasing it as Oikawa's tongue mercilessly moved between your legs. He knew your body all too well. Your hips twitched when his fingers slid over your thighs and honestly, you wanted him to touch you more. You craved this. It' been a while since you had any attention and now thi--

"U-- wai--!!" Your whole body jerked as fingers slid over your entrance, teasing it. Those fingers were not Oikawa's. Those were Ushijima's. One of your hands reached up, your nails digging into Ushijuma's arm as his fingers teased your entrance. You heard between soft growls and moans between your legs that Oikawa laughed. Cocky bastard.

One of your legs was draped over Oikawa's shoulder so he had better room. "Look at how wet you are with me eating you and him touching you just so lightly. God I forgot how slutty you were."

"I'm no--" Biting your lower lip you let out a strangled noise as a thick finger pushed into you.

"Just because you're a slut doesn't mean that Honey is."

"Honey? Oh that's cute, giving my little cutie a nickname like she's yours." There was no response, and you knew that pissed Oikawa off. Letting out a sharp noise his mouth moved back to your sex and you saw stars. Now he had something to prove. Each time that they touched or made you moan they were each silently fighting, telling the other that you belonged to THEM, not the other.

And you benefited from it. At first you were conflicted but it only took a few minutes of the teasing for you to be nothing but turned on, no thoughts on the situation. You could barely hear their banter over the thudding of your heartbeat in your ears.

The tension built and you knew that Oikawa said something to rile the other before a finger dug hard into your g-spot, and you melted. Your whole body tensed, your heel digging into Oikawa's shoulder as you struggled for air, tears burning in your eyes at the intensity of your release. Gasping for air you watched as Oikawa stood up, pulling his shirt off looking directly behind you.

"She didn't say a name. Time for round two."

"I have all day." That was the only response that Ushijima gave and you could see that Oikawa got pissed by it, and for one brief moment, you were terrified that you wouldn't be able to walk the next day.  
"R...round... what?"


End file.
